old pain comes back
by xxpatixx
Summary: Sakura father use to hit her at a young age before she was saved and taken in by naruto's father 12 yaers later the cose of her pain comes back how long can she keep alway from him and is there anyone who can help her? i know bad summury palese RR
1. pain

Chapter 1: pain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i want to thank XxMiyakaxX for being my new bate!! and i hope this is better please Review the more i get the faster i update will that all hope you all like it

..i do not own Naruto but i do wish i did..''

"You stupid girl!" He yelled as me as he hit me. "Why did I have to get a daughter like you?!" There were tears in my eyes. He always yelled at me, it didn't matter what I did. It never mattered if I did anything right or wrong. It's been like this ever since my mom died. My father just lost it, and he hated me.

"Did you say something!?" He asked.

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to!" I sobbed only to get hit again.

"Don't cry it only show weakness!!" He yelled as I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"I'll try not to." I said but even more tears come. He then hit me more and more.

_**12 years later.**_

I work up in cold sweat from my nightmare. Hi there I'm Sakura Haruno and, I'm 17 will I will be 18 in about 4 mouths but anyways I live with my stepbrother Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto's parents, Shizune and Minato. Naruto is Minato son from his first marriage. Shizune is a very young woman, but is expecting a new baby soon, she is 4 months along. They have been like my real parents for the past 11 years. You see, my mother died when I was 3 and after that my father started to lose it little by little. And he began to hit me, he continued hitting me my last few months with him where the worse and weirder things he would do was that he would bite and hit me every minute of the day, sober or drunk. One day our neighbors came and saw what he did to me and called some shinobi, one was Minato Uzumaki. That's how he found me, he felt bad for me, so that same day he took me in, and that night I lost my only family member and I go a new one. I still remember that day.

_**Flashback**_

It was around 11 pm and I was 6 at the time my father had just come back home. When he saw me up me came at me.

"You stupid child you should me sleeping not up!" He yelled I had no longer cried, I just stood up.

"I, I was doing home work and I don't understand it." I said.

"What?! You can't even that right you're beyond stupid! You good for nothing brat!" This time he hit me with the beer bottle in his hand which knocked me out. The next thing I remembered was when I woke up and they were taking my dad away.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I tried to run to him. This time I did cry he looked at me with hatred in his eyes. They were so cold; they were so full of hatred that it made me stop. "You are not my daughter." Was the last thing he said to me as he was pulled away. It made me drop to my knees and cry as hard as I could. The next thing I knew, Minato came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"There, there, little one. Tell me your name." He said as he stood up with me in his arms.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said. He smiled at me. "Tell me, Sakura. Do you have anyone else to live with?" He asked me. "No, daddy is the only one who was taking care of me." I answered him.

"Oh, ok. Then tell me, do you know my son? His name is Naruto Uzumaki." He asked, I nodded I know I have seen him from somewhere. Naruto was a classmate of mine. "Yes he's the boy that always says 'believe it!'" I said as he laughed.

"Yes, that's him alright. Will you see me and my wife, we're looking to adopt and seeing that you need a new family what do you say about me being your new daddy?" He asked. At that moment was the most happy that I ever felt sine my mom died, but I then felt great pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You don't want me. I'm too weak. You should want someone better." I said.

"Don't say that, you are strong, I can see that you will be a great ninja one day, just like my son." He said with a smile and at that moment, I became his daughter. That same night I met Naruto and Shizune.

_**End of flashback.**_

Well, I've changed a lot since then, I have some really great friends in school, but they're always dating and leaving me behind, it gets lonely, although, Ino keeps on bugging about getting a boyfriend, but all I want to do is finish school and become a kunoichi, to prove everyone how strong I am, mostly to my dad.

"Sakura, Naruto! Get down here or you'll be late!" Shizune yelled fromdownstairs. I stood up and took my backpack as if it was a normal day, so I

had normal class. Both Naruto and I got out at the same time.

"Morning, Sakura!" He said as he saw me come out.

"Morning Naruto." I said as we walked together downstairs. "Morning kids, did you sleep will?" Minato asked us.

"Great dad! I had dreams of Ramen." Naruto said, I just rolled my eyes.

"You will never change, will you Naruto?" I asked, knowing the answer. "How about you, Sakura?" Minato asked me.

"Oh, um, fine." I lied. The truth was that I had kept dreaming of my life before Naruto, Minato and Shizune, about my father and mother.

"Sakura, are you working today?" Shizune asked me.

"Um, yeah. I'm taking the night shift and sleeping over at Adrienne's, so that I don't come home so late. And tomorrow is Saturday, is it ok?" I asked, giving them my last minute plans.

"Yes, that's fine. Just make such you don't stay up too late. I know you're old enough, but we worry about you both." Shizune said as Naruto and I finished eating. "Alright. Thank you, Shizune. Take care. You too, Minato." I said and stood up.

"Bye, mom, dad. Hey, Sakura? Can I drive?" Naruto asked, trying to catchup to me.

"No." Was all I said. "Come on, just this once?"

"No Naruto. You know what Shizune and Minato said you are not allowed to dive until you show some responsibility and seeing that this is you, you'll have to wait for another 30 years." I said laughing. And we got in. I could tell Naruto was a little upset but he's always mean to me, so that was my chance to get back at him. As I drove, I had to get our best friend Sasuke, who is in our cell and in our homeroom.

"Hi Sasuke." I said as he got on. "

Hn." Was all he said, he and his brother were too much alike. As we got to school, we headed to class. When we got to homeroom, we stopped to see the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are a gang that Sasuke's brother is in and Naruto always wishes he could be in it. I don't know why they are feared, they do nothing but bully others, distract the class, and break every rule they can and more. But then again, Naruto thinks that stuff is cool. By lunch I was sitting with Sasuke and Naruto ran to us with that stupid smile he always has when something good happens.

"What's up Naruto?" I asked him.

"You will never guess what happened!?" He said as he got to us.

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked as Sasuke ate and I drank my juice. "The Akatsuki want me to join!" He yelled happy making me spit my juice and making Sasuke choke on his food.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" We yelled together Naruto just smiled and looked as if he was as happy as he could get. With that stupid grin of his.

"Naruto, if Minato finds out, he is going to kill you!"

"Come on, Sakura. Don't say that, dad won't mind and why don't you call our parents mom and dad? Come on they did raise you too you know." He said. I never did told Naruto about my real dad I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Naruto. You know my real dad is dead." I said. That was what I always told him.

"Come on, Sakura. You should just gave it a try." He said. I just shook my head.

"Wait, you're trying to change the subject. Nice try, but you are going to have to tell us what happen." I said. "Fine, long story short I was at math and Deidara and Hidan where there and they where doing this jock ad I gave them an idea that they could do and they liked it and asked me to join and I said yes that's what happened, ok? Now I have to go and sit with them for lunch from now on. Well, see ya!" He said as he left. Oh, if I was in the mood, I would so throw him miles always by now, but I'm too upset. Naruto had just left me. We have been together since Minato took me to live with them.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He will be back, he won't make it a day with them." Sasuke said. I just nodded.

_**End of school**_

I drove to the restaurant that I work at with Adrienne who is 20. We are very good friends. She very smart, but never had enough money to go on to school since she been living on her own since she was 15. She works with me everyday, she did have another job, but that was at night, I don't think she would be working there tonight since she's letting me stay with her and the other girls that she lives with. Ok, so she's not so much alone as you would think, the other girls had jobs too, but there were still things they had to buy, even though they each had jobs. Well, anyways, Adrienne had waste long black hair that was wavy with dark blue eyes. Her skin was pale making her look like snow. If you looked closely into her eyes you could see all the pain she had been through, but maybe only some with the same pain as her could see it and

that's why I could. I don't know but I always felt close to her.

"Hey there, Sakura. About time. Come on and take the orders." She said as I came in.

"I'm on it!" I said as I put on the apron. There was about an hour left of work when a man come in. I went to take his order.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Well well, you've grown so much, Sakura." I froze at his voice and looked at the man.

"Dad?"


	2. gave me money

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: gave me money**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok here is chapter 2 and i want to thank XxMiyakaxX for checking my spelling and grammar and the next chapter will be up some time next week and that only if i get some more reviews i do want to thank XxMiyakaxX and blossomheartxoxo for reviewing and for theses who add this story on their favorites but please do review it would help me see how am doing. will that all thank you for reading now on with the story!! RR lol **

**I do not own Naruto **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Dad?" He just nodded his head and gave me a smile like when I was a small girl. His eyes were like mine, except his were colder and full of hatred, even though he was trying to hide it. He had grown much older, his once jet black hair was now gray in any place And, he looked worn out like he had never been in the sun. His smile sent a cold chill down my spine.**

**"Sakura, who is that?" Adrienne asked as she walked to me.**

**"Sakura, is this your friend?" My father asked, looking at Adrienne giving her a smile. I just nodded my head, not really knowing what to say.**

**"Hi there, I'm Hidraki Haruno. I'm Sakura's father, and I'm here to visit her, and to get something to eat, if she could spare some cash for the man who raised her." He said looking at me with a 'you better do what I say' look. He used to give me that look as a kid. I nodded my head. "What would you like?" I stuttered a little.**

**"How about a coke and two hamburgers with French fries."**

**"It'll be right up, dad." I said as Adrienne and I went to the kitchen. Once I was in there, I slid down the wall. Adrienne knew the was something wrong with me.**

**"Sakura, are you okay?" She asked me.**

**"Yes, get the order really, for me. I need rest." I said as if I was dead. I was still in shock, what could he want? I thought that he was in jail. Not here. My heart was racing like mad, it felt like I was training for ten hours. I could feel a knock in my stomach, my muscles hurt so much like I was fighting someone. I sat there letting the other waiters fill out the orders. "Sakura, the order is ready." Adrienne came near me.**

**"Sakura, what's the matter?" She asked me again.**

"**I can't tell you." Was all I said as I took the order and walked to him. Him, my dad, I don't know why, but I can't hate him. "Here. Your order, Dad." I said, the word 'dad' feels odd saying, since I haven't said it in awhile. It felt weird.**

**"Sit with me, Sakura." He said, I did as I was told.**

**"Now, let's see...you have grown, I wish I could have seen you grow up." His voice sounded caring, but I could tell by his eyes, it said the opposite. I just nodded.**

**"I hear you're living with Minato. He was an important man in the past, still is, but is bonded to the family he has now. And his son, Naruto, is that his name? Well, anyways, his son had just joined the Akatsuki, and his wife is expecting a newborn soon as well. It would be a shame if something were to have happened to them, wouldn't it, Sakura?" He said as he finished eating.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked him as he stood up.**

**"Come with me."**

**"I can't, I'm working." I said, but he just took my arm and dragged my out. He took me to an alley far from work, and he hit me against the wall.**

**"Now, here's the deal, you will give me money, enough to live on, and none of those people you live with will get hurt, and if you even think of telling them about this, they are as good as dead! Do I make myself clear?!" He asked as my tears came falling down from my eyes. I nodded my head and he let me go. He looked though my pockets and took all the tips that I have made today. He then left, but after saying that he would come back at the end of the month for more money. I just sat there and cried. I didn't even scent that Adrienne came and saw me.**

**"Sakura, what happened?" She asked, I just looked at her and hugged her. She hugged me back, but she didn't ask what was wrong**

**. "Sakura, how about we call Ino and Rin to take our place tonight and we can get some coffee, it's on me." She said, winking at me. I nodded since I had no money now, thanks to my father. I really needed to rest. She helped me up and we both walked back.**


	3. Konan story and new friends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Konan story and new friends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. But here it is and i wanted to know if there would be anyone who could help me with this story by being the beta if you can please tell me and please review and tell me what you think**_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

Adrienne and Sakura went back to the restaurant and called Ino and Rin to take their places for the rest of the day. (A\N They both lived with Adrienne.) Sakura had seen Ino around in school, they where in the same grad and they had some of the same classes, but they never talked or hanged out. After they came Sakura and Adrienne went to the café and just sat and talked.

"So Sakura, what up? Is everything ok?" Adrienne asked her as they order their coffees.

"Ya, I just have to find another job." Sakura said as she ordered a black coffee with cream.

"Will I know a place where you could work, but I don't know if you would like to work there." she said Sakura face lit up a little

"Where is it?" she asked

"Will I work there on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays night. And it's more of a bar\club and you have to be or looked 21 to work there, but we are friends with the owner and he backs us up. It pays really well, so what do you say? " Sakura looked a little worry, but what's the harm of going and cheek it out? And if she could get another job then it wouldn't look to bad when she had to give her father her money from her first job, since she would still have more money so that nothing looked weird.

"Ok I'll check it out. When do you guys go?" she asked

"Tonight and since you are staying the night we can take you and see what the boss said's." after that little problem was solved they talked about little things like how Sakura was doing in school and how Adrienne had almost enough money saved up to go to collage. Afterwards they head to Adrienne's place to see that Hinata was making dinner.

_**Sakura pov**_

"Hi there, Adrienne. Hi there Sakura, how are you?" Hinata asked me. Hinata was also from my class but like Ino we don't hang out. At all we just know each other from school…

"I'm good Hinata. Do you need any help cooking?" I asked her as she smiled at me and shook her head.

"No that ok Sakura I'm almost done here." she told me and she turn to Adrienne and asked "So is Sakura coming with us?"

Adrienne who nodded "Ya, just have to make her looked 21." Adrienne said as she walked to the stairs, I followed her upstairs and into one of the rooms, where I put my things. Her house was pretty nice much bigger then mine. As I put my things on the bed I head someone say behind us.

"Hay is this Sakura?" a girl asked I turn to see a women around 24 she had short blue hair with a white paper flower on her left side.

"Ya she is. She wants to check out where we work. Since she is looking for a new job so what do you say Konan?" she asked

"Find, just make such she gets really at 8:00 by the way Am Konan and am the one that owns this place and I'm kina of like the mother of everyone, so while you're here I'll be taking care of you as will, so listened so everything I tell you to do and not to do." she said I nodded my head.

"Good now come on let go and sit the table Ino and Rin will be here any minute." they followed her out I was a little nerves Konan sound a little mad and I don't want to be on her bad side that was for such, as we walked Adrienne notches that I was nerves.

"Don't be nerves Sakura, Konan not bad at all she just wants to make such we're all safe." Adrienne told me as we went back to the kitchen and into the dinning room.

I helped as the others come. It was actually fun to talk to all of them and in no time I felt at home here.

After dinner Ino and Rin clean up as Adrienne and I washed the dishes, Konan and Hinata where pick something of us all to wear. Once finished Konan gave me the clothiers and made me change in her room. I wore a Stunning long sleeve top from Battery Organic with the UV detail on the arms, neck and band. Plunging V neck and cut out detail on the arms along with a Stunning mine skirt with the UV detailing. On my feet where Battery Organic R Legs. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I had never thought of myself as pretty or anything of the sort.

I was and am below average I always know this that why I spend my time studying and nothing else and now with this outfit on me I feel so out of place. This is not me, the me that everyone sees and everyone knows. I head Konan knock

"Are you done?" she asked

"Ya come in" I called out, I heard the door open and looked at me, my arms where over her stomach trying to hid as much skin as I could.

"You don't need to do that. Don't be ashamed of what you looked like, you looked great." she said walked near me and she gave me a warm smile

"Thanks, but it's just not me." I told her, looking at the flood

"What do you mean?"

"Will I'm never been or am the pretty typed, I never believed it. I always spend my time studying, and trying to be a good step daughter." I said with out looking at her.

"Sakura come sit down." Konan said as she sat on the bed. I went over and sat with her. She then left her paper flower from her heir and left of it behind her ear and I saw a scar of stitches there.

"What happen?" I asked her shook to see her hurt she dint look like the type of girl that would be easy to push around and here she was showing me scars.

"My father would hit me and my mother when I was young. One night he killed my mother and raped me. As he did I tried to stop him, but he hit me with his beer bother. Then the ANBU come, but it was too late he had killed himself and left me crying and in my own blood. After that I was take in by some good people they where pretty will off and they couldn't have children. They where better then my mother and father and as I grow up I was a lot like you. I did nothing but study, but in the end I couldn't talked it anymore it wasn't me. I was born to be wild to do things and travel and be with others that where like me. One night I truly had it and we got in a fight and I ran out on them. And went to live with a friend, They come one night and asked for my forgiveness for putting so much presser on me and even thought I was the one who should have been asking for their forgiveness they seem to understand how I fee. Will I never did go back home I did visit but never stayed long. One night they both died on a mission leaving me alone again but this time they left me some money and with that money I made this house. And I worked at the bar\club. But I did feel bad for them I always felt it was my fault and that I should have never left them, but then I remember what my stepmother had said to me 'don't be ashamed of what you are or what you look like. Case you will always be you inside or out. don't hid what you are.' and I thought to myself that oh will I liked getting all dress up and I liked to make the guys go crazy and I also found friends with family problems not the same as mine, but almost. One by one they stared to live here with me and together we became a family." Konan looked at me and smiled "what am trying to say is that sometimes what you see in the mirror and what others see you as isn't always what you are and that there will be times its good to not act like what everyone thinks we are and remember where we are going no one knows you, so you can act as crazy as you want. " I had to laugh, she had it harder than I did and yet she could be happy. It gave me a little hope and I couldn't help but like her.

"Now come on lets do you hair and show the world who you are." she took my arm and took me out. I can so tell this is going to be a long night… But I don't really mind I know I can truth them but I could never tell them what going on with my father I don't want them to be hurt too……


	4. new job and new bodygurd

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: new job and new bodyguard**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**hi there everyone sorry i haven't updated lastly but here is a new chapter and i hope you all like it also am looking for a bate for this story so if any of you be kind and help me out that would be great will that is all i have to go enjoy the story**_

_**oh and tell me what you think!!!**_

_**i do now own Naruto**_

"There, I'm done with your hair, but we had to put in some wash out dye. Since your hair is natural pick people will know who you are if they see you out of work, so its better to make it look like you have black hair with pink highlight you do look great." Ino told her as she put her blush down everyone nodded and smiled at her.

"Come on, lets go " Rin said as Sakura looked in the mirror and in her surprised she did look older. She looked like she was at less 22 or 23. These girls were miracles workers!

"Come on, Sakura we're teach you how to walk talk and act before we get there" Ino said as she put on her jacket

" Now follow me and do as I do. Don't let them see that you scared or that your shy, show them that you are better then them and that they have to work hard for you to look at them, and when you talk don't stutter don't show feeling. Talk like I'm talking to you now, like you can do and will do what ever you want, and act like you won't act at school, act hard to get and yet don't. be a little bet of a tess give then signs that they have at less 1% of a change with you. Oh and if they get to touchy just say that you have a boyfriend and your taken even if your not and if they don't then come and get me or the owner we will put them in their place." Konan said as Sakura walked behind her.

"That it Sakura that's the way you walk!" Ino yelled she couldn't believe that she got it so fast.

"Your good are you should you never did this before?" Rin asked her smirking.

"No not really, I'm not the girly-girl type. I never thought I would be doing this really," Sakura said as she blushed a little

"Oh come on, lets go we have a long night." Konan said as she got in the car, Sakura ,Ino, Hinata sat in the back as Adrienne sat in front. Rin took her own car since she liked being alone before they had to go to work. It took them 35minutes to get at the bar\club Sakura walked with Ino and Hanta they where talking about what work they had to finish for Monday for their English class that they where in together.

"Come on in girls, Ino, Hinata go to the bar. While we go talk to Bob." Ino and Hanta did as they where told and left while they when to talk to Bob.

"Hay there you girls are come on over." yelled a man that looked like he was in his 30 he was abut a head taller then Sakura and will-built with black hair you could see some gray hair in there but it was mostly black he also had dark brown eyes all in all he was a handsome man even thought he was in his 30's.

"Who's is this?" he asked as he looked at Sakura

"This is Sakura and she is looking for a new job and since she was staying with us this weekend we thought you could give her a job." Konan said as she looked at the man name Bob

"Come to my office" he said as they followed him to a room in the way back., the room was small there was a deck and poster everywhere of bands and of woman. He took a sit and they stood in front of him

"Ok kid, how old are you?" he asked Sakura

"I'm 17 will I will be 18 in about 4 mouths sir." she said

"Oh you are a little young, but tell me what would you do for this job?" he asked Sakura thought for a moment she really did need this job she don't want to be a bother to Minato Or Shizune and she don't want anything to happen to them and since her father was back he would not stop until she give him everything she had. And if she don't he would then he hurt them, Sakura could not let that happen, she had to do this no matter what it will case her she just had to,

"I'll do anything for this job it may not be me, but I been looking for something new to do and this seems to be it," she answered Bob, he nodded and stood up and put his hand out

"Welcome aboard, I can see that you will work hard and if any of the men give you trouble just come to me, I don't let any of those pigs torch an empery of my your safe here ok." she nodded and shook his hand knowing that she could trust him.

_**3 weeks later Sakura pov**_

Its been 3 weeks since I stared working with Konan and the others and everything is going well. My father still don't know I have another job so he can't take the money from that job, it's a good on I get twist as much then my café one. Right now am at Sasuke's place, Minato and Shizune are coming for dinner in a few and then Ino and Hanta will come by and take me with them for the weekend.

Naruto here too along with the Akatsuki, they are all just playing poker as I just lay on the couch writing a new song.

As I wrote the last line, someone took my notebook I looked up to see that it was Itachi,

"Give that back" I said stood up to get it back but he took too far from my reach the others looked at what was going on. Itachi then started to read it out

"_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,**_

_**But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,**_

_**'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?**_

_**'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong**_

_**It's not like you hate him or want him to die,**_

_**But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,**_

_**Or he comes back to school with a Kunai at his side,**_

_**Any kindness from you might have saved his life...**_

_**TAG: Heroes are made when you make a choice...**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**You could be a hero,**_

_**Heroes do what's right,**_

_**You could be a hero,**_

_**You might save a life,**_

_**You could be a hero, you could join the fight,**_

_**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...**_

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone,**_

_**She's in too much pain to survive on her own,**_

_**The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,**_

_**She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,**_

_**Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,**_

_**Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,**_

_**Each moment of courage her own life she saves,**_

_**When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...**_

_**TAG/CHORUS**_

_**No one talks to him about how he lives,**_

_**He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,**_

_**Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,**_

_**And others will follow the choices he's made,**_

_**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,**_

_**His brother who wants to be him is just nine,**_

_**He can do what he wants because it's his right,**_

_**The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life...**_

_**TAG/CHORUS**_

_**Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class**_

_**Who everyday got brutally harassed**_

_**This went on for years**_

_**Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear**_

_**So he walked through the door**_

_**And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer**_

_**He said 'I can't take life no more'**_

_**And like that a life can be lost**_

_**But this ain't even about that**_

_**All of us just sat back and watched it happen**_

_**Thinking its not our responsibility**_

_**To solve a problem that isn't even about me**_

_**This is our problem.**_

_**This is just one of the daily scenarios**_

_**In which we choose to close our eyes**_

_**Instead of doing the right thing**_

_**If we make a choice and be the voice**_

_**For those who won't speak up for themselves**_

_**How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?**_

_**Now it's our time to pick a side.**_

_**So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,**_

_**Cause you just want to exist and never be seen.**_

_**So lets wake up, change the world**_

_**Our time is now.**_

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right**_

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life**_

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight**_

_**For what's right, for what's ri-ight…' **_he finished reading it out load as I kicked him in the face everyone looked at me as I got it back. "Isn't that a little too morbid for you little girl?" he asked as if I don't kick him on the

"Don't you dear touch my notebook or any of my things again!" I yelled at him as he looked at me

"oh and why is that? If I do what will you do? Your to weak. You don't have enough hate to take me down." he said coldly as he looked at me in the eyes, and as if he know what was going on Fugaku come in

"Sakura, Itachi come with me I would like to speak with you both now." he said I looked at him he just walked off and we followed him. Once we got to his office he looked at him and motioned me to sit down. I did and Itachi went with his father's side.

"Sakura I just found out that your father was let out about 2 months ago." he told me as he looked at me, expiating me to look surprise but I don't for good reason I mena I know he was out why was he asking me this now? Its not like I could tell them the truth, no they would get hurt and it would be my fault.

"Sakura did you hear me?" he asked me

"Yes, sir I did."

"Ok, good now I expect that he would go looking for you have you seen him?" he asked me I don't like to lie, but if I told him the truth my family could be in danger.

"N..No sir, I have not see him since I was a child, I had no clue he was out." I said

"If you had no clue then why are you so calm?" Itachi asked me

"Well, I would expect that he would be out by now. Since he has been there for 12 years, it was just a matter of time for them to let him go you of all people should know that Itachi." I said Itachi looked at me I could tell he did not believe me, but he would not say anything for now, Out of all of our friends Itachi is the only one that knows about my father not being die.

"Oh will in that case, I will have Itachi here be as a sort of like your bodyguard. When you are alone, he will be at your work everyday before and after he will also take you home and anywhere you need to be and when you are with a grop of more then 2 people he will leave you with them but you have to stay wit them until you are home or Itachi goes and gets you, when Minato and Shizune are not home he will be there to this is to make such everything is aright and he will also take you to and from school and when you go over a friends house but if you sleep over then tell him what time to pick you up and he will get you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me. Most less Itachi." I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

"That may be truth, but still I would like Itachi to take care of you. You know that Mikoto, Sasuke Itachi and I see you as part of the family and we want you to be safe now why don't we go to the dinning room I believe that everyone is here now," he said before I could say anything,

"Come on Sakura don't worry I won't let your father get you." Itachi tasted he don't mean anything by it but he was trying to make me feel a little better. If only he know that I have seen my father, I wonder what they would do? Oh will there no time for that right now I have to go and eat…


	5. not title

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: not title**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A\N Hi there it sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think **_

_**i don't own Naruto **_

We went to the dinning room all of the Akatsuki little club was there too. Naruto sat by them so I sat by Sasuke everyone was talking, but I eat quality. I really didn't pay any action to what the audits, or to the others until my cell phone ring .

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Naruto asked

"on me and some friends got a line together." I told him

"Since when do you have other friend beside me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked me.

"Since when do you take an interest in my life?" I asked back as I answered

"Hi there girl where are you guys?" I asked

"yap be out in a minute ya k. bye love ya like fat kid love cake!' I said

"I don't know I head someone in school yell it in art so ya."

"I know am hungry for cake too, we should make some later tonight,"

"Sounds fun I be there in a minute K bye" hanged up and stood up

"sorry but I have to get going my friends are right out side and don't want to keep them waiting thank you for have me for dinner and see you Mrs. And Mr. Uchiha" I said as I bowed

"see you Monday Shizune, Minato." I said as I took my backpack and left.

Normal pov

"man she been going to her friend hose every weekend for the last mouth." Naruto said once Sakura was gone.

"Will Naruto she did make new friends so let her as long as her grad don't go down she can go and stay with them as long as she wants" Minato said as he ate

"Ahh that not fair you have to know my friends and you let sakura go with out even talking to her friend or the parents of her friends"

"Will Naruto its time you know the true we love sakura more then you, now that that is out in the air pass me the bread." Minato said as everyone laughs,

"Dad come on tell me."

"what Minato means Naruto is that this is sakura we are talking about the girl that never gets in troubles I mean what trouble can she get into?" Shizune said not knowing to them that at that moment Sakura was getting really her new job and if they saw what she looked like they would not if it was her….

With Sakura her pov

Me and the other got really in about less then 30 minutes and we then head to work. We really are getting along of course no one in school know we are friends since we are from different clicks but that's all good since we just hang out every weekend.

"Cherry bloom we need some help at the front go over there. Bob yelled as I went to help Ino and the others. Today was very busy not like other nights.

"Cherry bloom go to the end and sever them I got this area coved "Ino said as I did as I was told. Cherry bloom is my name for here we don't want anyone to know who we really are so we pick names that mach us. As I served I saw there was a fight the next thing I know I was braking up the fight. I looked at the man that stared it and was shook cause the man that was there was non other then my dad.. Shit!!


End file.
